Losing a Best Friend, Going on in Life
by DarkHououmon
Summary: Pointmon reflects on the moment where he lost a dear friend in his life.


This is a sad fic that occurs after all the "Tenchi Muyo! Ryomon" episodes. It's taken from Pointmon's POV. It also takes place after the Tenchi Universe series.  
  
  
Losing a Best Friend, Going on in Life  
  
By DarkHououmon  
  
  
  
I just sit around in Ryo-Ohki, in HER seat. I sighed, and looked around. Tears gather in my eyes as does Ryo-Ohki's. It had been 2 months since it happened. I remember that day clearly. Yes, as if it were yesterday.  
  
FLASHBACK :  
  
"I'll get you to Jurai's Royal Family...I swear it!" Ryoko had yelled. Tenchi, the knights, DemiAlimon, and I are riding in Ryo-Ohki while Ryoko was at the controls. She was using up all her energy, I could see it. She couldn't lie in front of me. I know why she's doing this. Ryoko may not admit it, but she does care about Ayeka just as much as she cares about Tenchi. "Ryoko", I said, "Don't you think you're..." But she stopped me and said, "I'm doing what I have to do." I said nothing more.  
  
END FLASHBACK :  
  
I looked up at Ryo-Ohki. She still hasn't gotten over that happening. The poor thing can barely operate herself. I couldn't blame her. I felt the same way she did. Nobody likes losing a friend.  
  
FLASHBACK :  
  
We were almost there. At Jurai's Royal Family. I sniffed. I smelled something. I looked up at Ryoko, then her side. I gasped. There was blood on her side! But that didn't seem to stop her. No....she was determined to get Tenchi to Jurai's Royal Family. We finally make it. I digivolved to Clawmon, and helped Ryoko out. "From here, you're on your own." She stated that to Tenchi. Tenchi thanked Ryoko, and, with the knights, ran off into the palace to save Ayeka. I thought everything was going to be fine. But I was wrong. Ryoko collapsed! She seemed in great pain, and was cringing like a small child. The only word I heard from her was, "Tenchi...." She looked like she was going to cry....but why? I thought she was going to be okay. Really I did!  
  
END FLASHBACK :  
  
"You miss her. Don't you?" I looked at Ryo-Ohki with tear-filled orange eyes. Ryo-Ohki looked back at me, and seemed to say, "Yes." I sighed sadly. If only I had stopped her, then she would have made it! But...nothing would have stopped her from what she did. She loved Tenchi....and Ayeka. I knew it all along. She was repaying Tenchi for his kindness. I looked at the list in front of me of things to do. "I guess we'll have to tell Tenchi, Ayeka, and the others the sad news, huh?" Ryo-Ohki sadly nodded, and gave a mournful meow.  
  
FLASHBACK :  
  
We are inside Ryo-Ohki, Ryoko and I. We are heading back into outer space. I wasn't very excited, but neither was Ryoko. "I guess it's just like old times, huh Ryo-Ohki?" She asked, surprisingly weak. Her eyes were closing; she was dying. I was still as Clawmon. I nudged her to keep her awake. She looked up at me, then Ryo-Ohki. "I'm lonely...I sound silly,,don't I....?" Those are the last words I or anyone else will ever hear from her. She closed her eyes, and her hand fell to the side. I knelt down and nudged her over and over again. But to no avail. Ryo-Ohki let out a large meow of anguish. I shouted, "NO!!" I devolved, and started sobbing on Ryoko's now lifeless body. Why? Why did THIS have to happen? WHY?!  
  
END FLASHBACK :  
  
Ryo-Ohki's back in her cabbit form. I had arranged a meeting in a private place in the Jurai Royal palace. Tenchi and the others eagerly entered. Tenchi was the first to arrive. Then Ayeka. Then Mihoshi and Kiyone. Then Washu, and then finally Sasami. Tenchi asked me, "Do you know where Ryoko is?" I looked at him, then Ayeka. I was shocked to see that Ayeka seemed....upset when she found out Ryoko was missing. Was it because she loved her?  
  
I sighed sadly, and nodded my head. "Yes. I do know." "Then tell us." I heard that from Sasami. Tears flowed from Ryo-Ohki's and my eyes. "I'm afraid....she......didn't make it." That was all I could say. I didn't have the heart to say anything more. "No....." Ayeka said sadly, a tear started to form. I looked at her. I didn't know she cared about Ryoko. Tenchi felt the same way, except he was trying to be the 'strong one'. Sasami just took off, yelling, "NO! IT CAN'T BE TRUE!" Mihoshi and Kiyone walked off. They were sad, too.  
  
The next day, there was a funeral. All of them showed up. Even Nagi, who had also heard the news.  
  
"To Ryoko, my friend, we've had good times together. Haven't we? I want to assure you that we love you. I hope you're happy where you are now. We, especially I, will never forget you. Thank you for being there when we needed help to save Ayeka. We are eternally grateful.  
  
From your friend, Pointmon"  
  
  
I left the funeral in tears. I sat next to Ayeka, who had her head low. I knew that she was just hiding her true feelings about Ryoko. It wasn't romantic love, more like the sisterly love. But I dare not speak to her. I knew it would just make things worse. I looked up at the sky. 'I promise, Ryoko, I'll never forget you.'  
  
  
  
The End


End file.
